Cambio de vida
by Master Skirrel
Summary: En resumen: Po temeroso, da la vuelta a la armadura de su viejo amigo, estaba casi hueca, pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió. Dentro de tal estaba una hembra, desnuda y empapada de lluvia, solo la ropa y armadura de su amigo, Tigor la cubrían. El semblante de la felina cambio a uno mas... blando. "cambio de vida, el titulo lo dice; un tigres se combierte en tigresa"
1. Chapter 1

_**''Cambio de vida''**_

**Holas para todos, excepto para ti tubi estúpido . Ok, este es mi nueva historia, ,e salio mientras soñaba, y dije, ''esta la tengo que escribir o me pego un tiro'' con cinta adhesiva claro ^_^. Bueno se que el summary no es muy bueno ni entendible. También, el fic a de ser muy trillado. Así que si ven alguna muy parecida no la copie lo juro, bueno espero les guste. **

**Esta historia es un M cual habrán escenas subidas de tono, contiene humor no se que clasificación, solo este primer capi sera algo trágico, y pos si nos le da risa XD debo admitir que no soy bueno en comedia, ustedes jueguen. Espero les guste, y si resivo si quiera un comentario por ese público otro capítulo XD pero ENSERIO COMENTEN. El primero en comentar sera el ganador XD. Sujerencias preguntas en comentario.**

**Todo los personajes me pertenecen ¿ok?, así que ¿donde esta DreamWorks, pa Demandarme? XD jajaja**

**capítulo 1: ''Por ti amigo''**

Las tierras de Gu Guei bellas por estar rodeadas de esbeltos arboles y bambúes, cercado de riachuelos y hogares en sus colinas y gruesos arboles, lo hacia el lugar perfecto para vivir o al menos eso podían decir dos personas que subían las miles de escaleras al palacio de jade, un tigre y un panda.

- no espero la hora de largarme de este lugar... - expresó un joven tigre misma altura que el panda muy bien conocido, de cuerpo bien torneado, era lo que dejaba ver su dorso desnudo, usaba pantalones negro y un fajón rojo en la cintura, bigotes negros y gruesos, y múltiples rayas café en espalda, brazos y hasta donde se le podía ver... ojos ámbar.

- amigo, ni hemos llegado al palacio.. y ya quieres irte. - responde amablemente el panda. Este era Po, ojos jade, tanto mas delgado pero no tanto como su amigo, pantalones igualmente negros.

- para ti es fácil decirlo "Guerrero Dragón"... tengo una vida allá y lo sabes bien.

- (para) ...Lo se Tigor, y se que no querías acompañarme en esta ocasión...

- No era mi intención sacar al leopardo del na cárcel. Lo siento por eso. - cambia drásticamente el tema el tigre.

- ya dejarlo así, lo vencimos juntos ¿no?... - dijo subiendo mas a prisa las ultimas escaleras...

- No. Tu le diste una paliza por mi jajajaja... yo solo estaba estorbando en esa feroz lucha... - dijo burlón

- y es por eso que soy el... - pero no logra terminar, porque se escucha una voz...

- Guerrero Dragón... - dijo: Shifu... - tengo malas noticias...

- ¿De que se trata maestro Shifu?... - pregunta al verle con seriedad

- hay una batalla al norte de China, en la gran muralla... y es necesaria tu ayuda...

- ¿Y los maestros?... - pregunta el tigre

- están en el Gogmen, ayudando a las personas que fueron afectados en las inundaciones... - dijo Shifu entrando y ellos siguiendole.

- iré, pero, ¿Cuanto mas sorportaran las tropas imperiales?... - pregunta enterado de tales

- Aguantaran los suficiente, pero no nos asegura que resistan al ataque Mongol.. - dijo el maestro preocupado - el emperador a mandado mas soldados, tal vez en tu viaje los encuentres...

- No iras solo Po... yo también voy - se dispuso el tigre.

- Gracias amigo... - posa su mano en su hombro agradeciéndole

- mientras mas ayuda mejor será... solo prometan volver. - ambos reverencian y salen corriendo a cuatro patas.

Ambos llegaron a al pueblo vecino Gu Guei, solo tomaron lo necesario, ropa, espada y armadura... además de algo de comida.

- Espera Po, tengo que despedirme de Ling... - dijo dejando sus cosas junto a Po. Este salio y toco una puerta en un árbol, esta se abre y enseguida le salta encima una puma con un abrazo..

- por favor no te vallas Tigor... - dijo aferrándose mas a él - No..

- Enserio tengo que irme, China nos necesita...

- No, es al guerrero dragón.. - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.. - no vallas...

- oye, mirame... - la toma de sus mejillas - estaré bien hemos peleado con mucho mas que estos, sobrevivimos a mas de diez guerras... ¿Seras diferente esta vez?

- Se que no... pero siempre que sales con él, hay peligro... - el tigre la besa

- recuerda, peligro es mi segundo nombre... Además, cuando vuelva... - de su pantalón saca una bolsa de cuero y de el sale un anillo liso de oro... - No deseo ser mas tu novio, sino que tu esposo.. ¿aceptas? - dijo somriendole, esta no lo creía, le grito exclamando un ''Si'' abrazándolo y besándolo - ¿Ahora me dejaras ir?

- So-solo no tardes... te esperaré. Despidete de Po de mi parte amor... - dijo mientras se ponía su anillo. Lo besa por ultima vez y corre de nuevo con Po, se pone su mochila.

- ¿Por que tardas?... ¿Lo hicieron o que? - dijo burlón...- escuché el ''Si''. Felicidades Tigor, te ataras a ella toda tu vida jajajaja...

- Ja ja ja... muy gracioso... pero gracias, ¿No te despediste de tu novia o que?...

- Nah, seguro ni me extraña... ¿No se te hace raro que este conmigo desde lo del guerrero dragón?

- si... no hay tiempo que perder, una China que rescatar, si solo paramos máximo cinco veces.. (Po levanta el dedo) Sin descansos y solo para comer, llegaremos a la muralla en diez días...

Los dos valientes guerreros empiezan a correr en dirección al sur con sus cuatro patas, sin descanso.. pasaban horas y horas hasta hacerse la noche, aun corrían sin descanso alguno... Tigor era mas veloz por lo que lo ponía a la delantera. Realmente ambos tenían una gran resistencia, sus músculos no desistían por las esfuerzo que hicieran... hasta que pararon al pie de las heladas montañas, dos días de correr pasaron, sus patas dolían a horrores, por suerte en su experiencia sabían como aliviarlo, comieron y bebieron todo lo que sus estómagos podían soportar, solo una hora, y luego empezaron de nuevo.

De dos en dos días repetían la rutina. Pasaron por montañas, ríos, desiertos, y bosques, nunca encontraron al dichoso ejército del emperador, así que siguieron por si mismos. Hasta que atravesaron a China, llegando a la muralla.

- ah, ah, ah, ah... llegamos. - dijo Po abrazando un árbol para sostenerse en pie.

- ah... Ah... aqui Descansemos, estoy muerto - se resbala por el trocó del árbol hasta el piso - me tiemblan las piernas aaaah... - tira la poca agua que traían consigo..

- Maldita responsabilidad Dragón jejeje... - voltea a la muralla y a la lejanía nota catapultas tirando rocas al ejército del emperador... - mira, el ejercito imperial... esta siendo atacado - el tigre se asoma e igual lo ve.

- no hay tiempo descansar... - dijo el tigre apunto de correr

- ¡espera! Tengo una idea... - dijo viendo los altos arboles a sus lados. Le sonrie

- ¿Que clase de idea?

- Una muy destructiva...

- ¿Es peligrosa?

- Podríamos no salir vivo de ella...

- Estoy contigo amigo...

**Tiempo después.**

Tenían cientos de lianas amarradas en trenzas, por trenzas en lo mas alto de los dos arboles. Encima de una colina estaba una enorme roca rodeada de las lianas, cuales estaban sumamente tensadas y estiradas. Era una ''tira chinas'' a gran escala. Ambos con sumo cuidado se montan en la roca.

- ¿Apuntaste bien Po? - dijo sujetándose a unas lianas enrolladas en la piedra.

- si, ¿Dudas de mi puntería? - Po estaba atado a la roca y con una piedra en manos - soy un gran matematico. - suelta la piedra, esta cae en un tronco, el tronco saca otro tronco el cual libera las lianas.

Al soltarse, las piedra salio volando, atravesando kilómetros en solo segundos, Escuchando unos gritos agudizandose.

- ¿¡COOOOOMO VAAAAS POOOOOOR ALLAAAA!? - Gritó Po con los ojos achinados y los cachetes ondeando. Viendo al tigre.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! - gritaba con los cachetes hasta atrás y el pelo volando.

El tigre salta antes del impacto. La roca impacto en las mortíferas catapultas de los enemigos, quien casi eliminaban al ejercito, todas y cada una se hicieron añicos, aparte llevándose gran parte de los enemigos reduciéndolos drásticamente. Tigor antes de caer al suelo, apunta con un arco y flecha con fuego al aceite derramado en el campo (**véase a cámara lenta XD**) Al caer la flecha, esta enciende todo el terreno, incinerando la mayoría de los sobre vivientes. De entre las llamas, Po salta y el solo acaba con lo que quedaba de soldados, pero los arqueros en las tarimas de la murallas. Estos lanzaban flechas en su dirección, mientras acababa con los enemigos. El tigre rápidamente les apunta con el arco matando a su mayoría, mientras Po evadía y ponía de escudo a sus aliados. Y los soldados furtivos, escondido en el bosque. Estos salieron, en su mayoría perros y familiares, todos armados de dagas y espadas, Tigor saca la suya y empieza a matarles, dejando a Po descubierto de los nuevos arqueros que bajaba de la muralla. El ejercito imperial y sus arqueros lo respaldan. Po acabando con todos corre a un lado de las llamas, encendiendo sus manos, salta de tarima en tarima escalando hasta los arqueros. Cada uno que tocaba se quemaba y así hasta que llego a meollo del problema.

El tigre acabó con todos los que podía, hasta que los soldados imperiales comenzaron a ayudar haciendo retroceder a los Mongoles.

- ¡Po! - este corre, y de igual manera, saltando de tarima en tarima llegó a la cima de la muralla. Ahí estaba Po peleando y rompiendo cabezas a los que podían subir. - Po... ¿estas bien? - dijo a su lado empujando de la muralla y matando los que subían..

- Si, no me divertía así, desde mucho... ¡Cuidado! - Po justo a tiempo lanza un escudo a una lanza que le iba atravesar al tigre. Otra lanza cae a sus pies y otra a su costado hiriéndole la mejilla. Todo estaba nublado, no se podía ver nada - es una emboscada.. - en eso Po lo percibe rápidamente, corre hasta su amigo y tomándolo del brazo lo abienta por la muralla quedándose él.

-(cayendo) ¡NO! - este cae en pie y cuan rápido bajo volvió a subir, pero a solo metros del final, un brillo dorado desató una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que lo hizo caer a la tarima mas cercana... esa ráfaga bajo por toda la muralla hasta el suelo, donde tanto enemigos y amigos murieron de un corte al abdomen.. excepto él. - Po.. - extiende la mano y empieza a llover, llover sangre... duro solo unos segundos.. Tigor se asustó y con todas sus fuerzas subio.

La escena era horrible, había sangre por todos lados, corría por sus pies como riachuelo... con temor a que su mejor amigo... corrió donde recordaba que estaba. Pero paro en seco, su corazón latía. No era Po. Era peor.

Ante él estaba una figura, tarareando una canción, estaba de rodillas acariciando la mitad de un león con la melena cortada.

- No puede ser... Sry.. - dijo el tigre furioso.

- jmjmjm... miles de ancestros me conocen y no vivieron lo suficiente para conocerme.. - ella se pone de pie, su quimono negro estaba manchado de sangre.

- Eres la causa de las guerras en el mundo... - dijo tomando su pose de pelea, palma extendida al frente y palma en dirección al cielo.

- Nunca pedí ser Ying, Tigor... solo diere una cosa... - **La lince **sonríe cínicamente. Extiende su mano y la niebla se aparta. - Agradece que estas vivo, no como él - Tigor cae de rodillas... era Po.. su cuerpo estaba atravesado con casi diez lanzas... aun tenia los ojos abiertos. Sry se acerca y se los cierra... - una lástima, tan lindo que era...

- ¡No lo toques maldita! - de abalanza a ella, pero al contacto desaparece... - ¡Maldita! - cae de nuevo de rodillas con sus manos en la cabeza, lloraba.. acercándose a su cadáver le toma la mano, pero es pateado en el rostro por Ying.

- mirate, despreciable criatura... llorando por ese sucio panda - lo toma de la quijada - se un hombre...

El tigre lanza u. Zarpazo, pero no logra tocarla, aparece atrás, y da otro zarpazo...

- (''esquivando'') ¿Estarias dispuesto a todo por tu amiguito?

- ¡NO TIENES IDEA, MALDITA! - de un zarpazo cae al suelo. - Daría mi vida... porque no hubiera hecho eso, matame ya...

- prometiste volver y casarte con Ling, ¿dejarias eso?.. - dijo a sonrisa ancha. El tigre no responde, tenia razón...

- No... No.. No hay honor en la victoria si al que jure proteger con mi vida muere, y mas si él dio la suya por cumplir su juramento. Matame, no viviré con este remordimiento.. no podría..

- Oowww... enserio me partes el corazón... pero por que tu estupidez me parece divertida sigues aquí... - dijo burlona apoyando su codo en su rodilla.

- Si no moriré, haré que me mates... - me inmediato saca una daga e intenta herirla, pero se desvaneció. Aparece a su lado pateándole el rostro.

- Estúpido, sabes que a un ser como yo no lo puedes tocar... - lo patea de vuelta en el estomago - eres ridiculo... - lo patea de nuevo en el vientre.. - dejas una vida atrás, eso le decías a él - lo patea con tal fuerza que cae a un lado del cadáver del panda. Tigor se levanta y corre hacia ella, junta sus palmas y por fin logra conectar un se reincorpora y con el pie le da un golpe poderoso en la nuca al tigre estampandolo en el suelo y agrietandolo.. - parece que te enojaste al mencionarlo, 'Puag' me repugna pensar que lo quieres tanto.

-(levantándose) tu no lo entiendes, el era mi mejor amigo, un hermano para mi... hubiera dado mi vida para salvar la suya... - se levanta, de rodillas se endereza y la ve de brazos cruzados..

-(rodando los ojos) imagino que él se comportaría de igual manera que tu lo haces tigre estúpido... parecen dos enamorados, que asco de seres - en eso una retorcida, cínica,ancha y dental sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la lince.. - Puedo salvar su alma y hasta devolverlo y curarlo de nuevo... - el tigre dirige su mirada a la lince que le rodeaba - ...dijiste dar tu vida por él ¿No? - le acariciaba sus brazos - ¿Serias capaz de darmela, por él? - le lame la mejilla.

- (gruñe y aparta el rostro) no seré tu esclavo, e visto bloque haces con ellos Ying...

- No. Tu seras diferente. Iras al inframundo, no existirás mas, te iras de este mundo... sacrificarás todo lo que tienes, por él...

- ¿Como sabré que no mientes?... - empezaba a sentir frío, y mas tristeza..

La lince, con su garra se corta a si misma, escribiendo en chino ''Promesa''

- ¿Es suficiente? - el tigre se levanta y limpia su armadura levemente... camina por la muralla y a unos metros de 'Po' cae de rodillas de nuevo abriendo los brazos - ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! - ella extiende su mano al cielo nublado y cierra su puño. Un rayo bajo de entre las nubes cayendole al tigre. El cae al suelo ''muerto'' mientras el panda empezaba a respirar sin las lanzas adherido a él. - (a su lado y sonriendo) jajajajaja... pobre torpe... - le tira una capa desgarrada encima al tigre ''sin vida''. - jmjmjm esto sera divertido, cuando el panda se entere...

**Horas después...**

Abriendo los ojos logró ver lluvia caer, el agua de tal arrastraba la sangre de paredes y piso que se derramo en la guerra. Lo ultimo que recordaba era... dolor. Así que se levantó agitado palpandose el pecho.

-(jadeante) he he he he ¡Estoy vivo!.. - Po se levanta y ve a su alrededor, cadáveres o lo que quedaba de ellos.. - Oh, no, Tigor... - corre apunto de saltar por la muralla...

- él no esta ahí... jmjmjm... - la lince estaba de tras de él, como si estuviera acostada, pero en el aire, sus manos sostenían su mentón.

- ¡Sry!... - se pone en pose de batalla.

- ¡Panda estúpido, si quisiera pelear ya estuviera muerto!... otra vez - exclama

- ¿Que has hecho con Tigor? ¡responde!...

- jmjmjm... No. Que hizo el por ti. Seria lo que esos lindo labios dirían..

- ¿a que te refieres?... - ella da un giro flotando a su alrededor

- lastimosamente, él dio su propia vida por ti, vociferando tonterías de un juramento...

- ¿Donde esta?... - dijo a voz quebrada.. - ¿¡DONDE!? - la toma del cuello. Ella voltea al cuerpo que estaba a sólo metros de ellos, cual aun emanaba humo del rayo... - No... - la deja y corre a cuatro patas hasta su cuerpo - No, no amigo, ¿por que lo hiciste? - toca la aun caliente armadura para darle vuelta, pero la lince aparece frente a él.

- deberías escucharme primero antes de ver esto. - Po voltea con el ceño caído

- No, no merezco verlo así, prefiero morir... - la lince se pega con la palma en la frente...

- ambos dijeron lo mismo, genial, Po, querido, el dio su vida por ti, creeme cuando te vi morir detuve toda esta locura, me culpe por lo que hice... luego él apareció.. y tu mas que nadie sabe que para devolver una vida, debo quitar otra. Él se dispuso (sonríe) y aproveché... pero supe que sin él, tu intentarías lo mismo que él - comienza a flotar a su alrededor - Así que hice algo mas... solo le quite todo lo que es, todo su ser.

Po temeroso, da la vuelta a la armadura de su viejo amigo, estaba casi hueca, pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió.

Dentro de tal estaba una hembra, desnuda y empapada de lluvia, solo la ropa y armadura de su amigo, Tigor la cubrían. El semblante de la felina cambio a uno mas... blando.

- Me apiade de él. Ella. Debes agradecerle, te salvó su cambio... será mejor que las saques de aqii, y la vistas o se enfermara... - la lince le muestra una sonrisa dental y desaparece. - ...Diviertete con tu nueva amiga, panda - se oyó por ultimo en el aire.

Po na levanta y la acuesta en su regazo, le quita la armadura y la cubre con la capa rasgada, sin verle nada. No podía seguir siendo el Tigor que conoció y vivió con él, pero aun debía mantener respeto.

- ¿Por que lo hiciste? - la levanta y salta por la muralla cayendo de pie - esto cambiara radicalmente las cosas desde ahora en adelante..

Po camina hasta perderse en el bosque y entre las lluvias, con su ex-amigo, ahora amiga.

**Toda mi vida, (no toda) se reían de mi por soñar cosas locas. Este fic lo soñé, aunque fuera sólo esta parte, y bueno sólo queda disculparme por algunos errores de ortografía que seguro hay. Espero les encantara esta nueva historia, enserio dejen su comentario, para ver si lo continuo... todo sea por ustedes...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA, BUENON COMO SABEN ESTOY EN UNA CRISIS DE ESCRITURA Y CREANLO O NO ESTO LO ESCRIBI DESDE UN CELULAR CON JAVA {SUPONIENDO QUE LO CONOZCAN} DIFICIL YA QUE AQUÍ NADA TE CORRIGE LA ORTOGRAFIA ETC, ASI QUE NO SE EXTRAÑEN NI SE ENOJEN SI VEN QUE A PALABRAS LES FALTAN LETRAS, QUE TAL PALABRA NO TIENE TILDE, QUE NO TIENE COERENCIO ETC xD BUENO NO LES ABURRO MAS.**

**KFP NO ME PERTENCE ETC,**

**HAY VARIOS QUE ME HAN PREGUNTADO SI TIGRESA RECORDAR SU VIDA PASADA? Y COMO SE QUE SERIA COMUN DECIR "NO, NO VA A RECORDAR NADA" PUES COMO SABEN SOY SUPER ORIGINAL ASI QUE.. MEJOR LEAN! XD DEJEN SUS OPINIONES YA QUE POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME DEDIQUE TIEMPO A HACER ESTE CAPI :3 OJALA LES GUSTE, DUDA YA SABEN DONDE, HABRA LENGUAJE POCO FUERTE :D ¡MUCHO PORNO, M! Nah miento XD lo M sera luego espero no se sacar alguna risa, si puedo y si no pues "cayaos parasiempre"**

Pero que desgracia. Eh de llevar mil y un millon de cargas mas en mi espalda, hacer sufrir a mis seres queridos como mi madre, mi amada, cual le fallé con mi compromiso de casarno. Elegí a mi mejor amigo, Po, para que el viva la vida que no puedo vivir yo... no se que podia pasar por mi cabeza ese fatidico día, es que ver a mi amigo de toda la vida, a quien prometi cuidar siempre, morir atravesado por casi cien lanzas, malditos Mongoles...

Decidi dar mi vida, no podia verlo asi, me dieron una oportunidad, pero dada por la mayor embustera de la historia Sry...

.

Erase un bosque nublado tapado de niebla densa y abrumadoras corrientes de frio, sus arboles paresian no tener copa, pues sus troncos eran enormes... Ya estaba cansado, nunca habia cargado a alguien y mucho menos a un amigo... digo amiga, bueno lo que sea. Encontró una cueva tibia y se adentró hasta lo mas oscuro, su amigo/a estaba inconsiente, con frio, tomó la poca prenda que tenia, un chaleco de algodón y sin "admirar" sus intimas partes la cubrio.

- ¿Qué hacer contigo amigo? ¿Por qué te hiciste esto? - sentia culpa en el fondo, no sabia que hacer estaba confundido.

El panda se sentó a su lado acomodandose mejor y como todo macho no resistio dar un "vistaso inocente" a la tipa de su lado, su pecho se movia lentamente señal de vida la humedad del ambiente dejó las prendas algo humedas tambien haciendo denotar los atributos de esa tigresa, sus pechos por supuesto.

-(serio) no es hora de ser un deprevado, Po - se dijo a si mismo, sus mano se acercaban mas al brazo de ella - (vista fija y ojos bien abiertos) jejeje... solo será un vistazo... - le roza el brazo, se levanta y sale de la cueva sin poder creer en lo que pensaba - Maldición Po, solo piensa que es macho - piensa - pero un macho muy sexy - sacude su cabeza imaginandose con su antiguo amigo - (mueca) que asco - se sienta en la orilla de una pequeña laguna a ver las hojas caer.

.

Ah, una gota de agua cristalina se deslisaba desde el techo de la cueva hasta un punto donde esta se desprendió y cayó... esta chocó en la redonda nariz de una felina, cara alivianada, redonda y hermosa. El agua de la gota fue seguida de otra que hizo arrugar el rostro de la tigresa sacandole un gruñido...

- Maldito cerdo estupido, idiota, imbecil... ese era mi trago... - logró exclamar en sueños. Pero esa ronca y grave voz se habia desvandecido y dio lugar a una mas tierna y suave, una "angelical". Esta se removio y empezó a bostezar y en lo que abria la boca otra gota cayó en su garganta haciendo que empezara a toser y despertar. Se levanto y se puso en cuatro patas exalando hasta que escupio una bola de pelos...

- No mas baños secos Cof, Cof...

Enseguida por su cabeza pasaron recuerdos horribles de aquella pelea con los Mongoles, se entristesio, se puso a observar su alrededor... todo estaba en tinieblas, no se veia a sí mismo y a nada... hasta que fijó su vista en la luz de la entrada.

- mamá siempre me dijo que nunca fuera a la luz... - dijo viendola como mosquito a una lampara - ¡Hay no estoy muerto! - gritó con una voz muy femenina y chillona, se tapa la boca - que afeminado se oyó eso - se para y se tropieza - auch... ojalá la luz sea mejor que China...

Sigue caminando teniendo cuidado de no tropezar y llegando a la luz esta la siega por completo, ya aclarando sus ojos ve un paisaje hermoso una laguna cristalina, a sus orillas flores de todos colores y muy al fondo una praderas donde se divisaban niños jugando, y el cielo despejado...

- Aaaawww... el paraiso es hermoso, no meresia entrar aquí, mira esos niños correr y jugar, esa agua color cielo, esas flores (respira) el aire puro y mira ahi esta Po - señala al panda sentado en una roca en medio de la laguna con suma alegria que ni el/a sabia de donde salió - espera... ¿Po en el paraiso? Ummm... ¡¿Po, estas morido?! - le pregunta a gritos, este voltea exclamando un "es Muerto" quedando paralizado y con los ojos re abiertos. - ¿Que demonios te pasa panzon? - dijo viendo su comica cara mientras le sonreia, hasta que se dio cuenta que la palabra "Panzon" no sonó como siempre, sino que como a una chica... se tapa la boca y ve sus manos, se asusta, eran más pequeñas y con garras de fuera quitó las manos de su vista... y fue ahi cuando los vió... dos pedazos de carne, redondos, sus pechos grandes como los que solia besar a su amada, y con pezones rosa.. un calor extremo desde su estomago subió hasta sus mejillas dandole un rubor a su rostro, se le erizó el pelo, volteo los ojos y se desmayó...

.

Tiempo después, esta abre de nuevo sus ojos, al frente veía un techo de madera y varias lamparas colgando de el, se reincorpora y por la puerta entra una anciana cabra...

- tu amiga ya desperto joven Po - llama sacando la cabeza de la habitación. En solo unos mmentos, Po llega con un plato con Dumplings y se posa al frente de la felina

- (comiendo) que bueno que despertastes, me tenias preocupado...

- preocupado, ¿De qué?

- fue una fuerte caida... - dijo inmediatamente la cabra interrumpiendo

- ¿Caida?...

- jeje... si, si no la hubiera encontrado, no estubiera despierta... - dijo dirigiendo la palabra a la cabra

- ¿De qué hablan? yo...

-(asintiendo) mas que ese lugar a las afueras es muy peligroso, mucho bandido, la hubiera violado...

- ¿violarian a quien?

- si, al venir aquí me topé con algunos locos, suerte que les dí su buena tunda jaja

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? - le toma el brazo a la cabra

- jmjmjm... este joven panda, te encontró a las afueras del pueblo, justo antes de que te violaran, robaran e hicieran daño... - dijo, mietras la felina tenia un tic en el ojo pensando un "estos estan ebrios o ¿Qué?"

- Oiga, yo nunca dije eso... - apresuró a decir Po

- pero... - dijo la felina

- pero lo bueno es que estas bien... - dijo la cabra posando su pata en su hombro, ambos le sonrien...

- No, no estoy bien... ME ACABAN DE DECIR LOCURAS, QUE ME IBAN A ROBAR, A HACER DAÑO, QUE A MATAR - dijo frustrada

- y a violar, no lo olvides... - la felina preciona un punto en su cuello y esta cae dormida

- ahora si Po, dime que demonios esta pasando...

-(viendo a otro lado) ¿no lo recuerdas?

- recuerdo la batalla, verte muerto, el trato que hice con Sry, la pesadilla y ¿Qué?...

- ¿De qué pesadilla hablas? - dijo Po sin saber de que habla

-(con leve rubor y desviando la mirada) ...bueno, soñé que era mujer... - dijo con dificultad. Po, se le soltó una percicaz risa - no es gracioso, es una de mis diez pesadillas - dijo con una cara alivianada

- jejejejajajaja... No fue un sueño mirate jajaja... - dijo Señalandola. Se saca la manta y ve su abdomen, aquel que semejaba a un "lavandero" fue remplazado por un abdomen fino y plano. Justo en su pecho una vendas mal colocadas que resaltaban su pechos en vez de ocultarlos... aquel calor volvió desde su estómago y subio a su rostro... asi que bajo la manta abre las pierna y se toca "ahi" ya no estaba, pensó. Volteó los ojos y se volvió a desmallar...

Tiempo luego...

- que jovencita, no aguanta nada solo desmallada vive... - dijo la cabra sentada en un banco al lado de Po - ¿Y no sabes su nombre?

- Emmm... no, no lo sé... me pareció escucharla decir que no recordaba nada - mintió el panda

- tuvo que haber sido un muy fuerte golpe, y eso que no le encontre chichón alguno... jmjmjm, ¿Y se conocian antes, la habias visto?

- Emm... No, digo si, pero solo una vez jejeje

La felina empieza a despertar de nuevo. Esta ve el techo de la habitación otra vez, y rogando ha cuantos dioses se le pasaban por su mente, que todo fuera una muy mala pesadilla.

- esto es una pesadilla, Sry me mandó al inframundo a sufrir mis mayores temores... - expresó cubierta hasta la nariz, mientras veia a Po y a la anciana, cuales tenian una ceja alzada

-(levantandose) Calma, se que estas sorprendido y algo asustado, has de pensar que es una ilusión o pesadilla, pero te acostumbraras - la cabra no pudo entender el por que se le dirijia así a la felina. La tigre lo ve de reojo

- siempre fuiste malo para apasiguar... - descubre su boca y cierra y los ojos, pensando: "Soy macho, no es real, es una pesadilla " pronto eso se combirtió en un murmullo, preocupado Po se le acerca

- ¿Qué sucede...? - pregunta Po estando ya muy cerca

- ¡No! Alejate de mi... jejeje, tu no eres real, eres una ilusión creada por mi mente jejeje... no soy mujer, soy hombre... Sry te puso aquí para que vieras mi vergueza, jeje tu-no-e-xis-tes... - arrastro la palabra y señala a la aciana cabra - jmjmjm... y tu tampoco aciana decrepita

- esta loca joven Po

-(acercandose) Tranquilo Tigor... - la felina voltea al escuchar su nombre antiguo. La felina se levanta bruscamente y toma al panda de su chaleco marron. Gritandole

- ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! ¡SOY HEMBRA!, ¡TENGO PECHOS! - la felina toma las manos del asustado Po y las posa en sus pechos, el panda se sonroja - ¿Ves?... y no tengo pene tampoco, toca... - ella le iba a llevar la mano "ahí", pero Po se la aparto, levemente excitado se sienta.

La felina se vuelve a meter bajo las mantas, dejando a la vista un bulto en la cama.

- ¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO ESTO, ES QUE ES REAL! - gritó debajo de las sabanas

Dado los penosos hechos, anciana cabra decidió abandonar la habitanción y dejarlos solos...

- Oye, lo siento, no tenias que dar tu antigua vida por mi, alguien que ya habia vivido la suya... - se disculpa, la felina se reimcorpora de la cama saliendo de ella, desnuda en lo que concierne a la zona baja, se le acerca mucho a Po

- si tenia, te prometi, le prometí a tu madre que siempre te protegería...

- yo hice la misma promesa - respondió

- queria salvarte... - fruncia el entrecejo

- ¡yo nunca te lo pedí!

- ¡y yo nunca pedi esto imbecil! - le da un puñetazo, cual Po regresó de un empujón mandandola hasta la cama, se para de vuelta y da una patada en la panza a Po estampandolo en la pared - ¡MUERETE Y DEVUELVEME MI VIDA! - tenia una mano aplastando su rostro y la otra aprisionando la mano del panda, él tenia una en su cuello

- si pudiera te la vevolveria mujercita debilucha - se burla de su "desgracia"

- ¡Imbecil!

- ¡gata estupida!

- ¡mal nacido, te mataré!

- ¡quiero ver que lo hagas debilucha!

Mientras se mataban...

La anciana cabra podia escuchar un gran desorden arriban pero no lo que decian gracias a su poca audición, asi que subió... y cuando llegó se posó frente a la puerta y esta fue empujada bruscamente seguido de gritos de mujer, unos "Aahh" y "Ah" , despues un gran estruendo y el rechinar de la madera de la cama, seguido el sonido del chocar de dos palmas, un sonido muy repetitivo que se combinaba con el rechinido de la cama "¡quitate de encima! ¡Aahh! pesas..." se escucha el como la cama se quiebra y el "raro sonido" volvio, fue ahi cuando decidió entrar la cabra.

Al entrar los encontró en una posición muy comprometedora. Pues la tigre era la que estaba ahora encima del panda totalmente desnuda mientras con sus palmas le pegaba en donde podía y Po estaba abajo con sus manos en su cuello tratando de apartarla. Todo el lugar esta hecho un desastre.

- Los dejo uno minutos y me destruyen la habitación... - ambos se reicorporan - Parecen tontos peleando (recojiendo algunas cosas) y a mi que me parecian una bonita pareja - no se abstubo de decir eso frente a la pareja ruborizada - cualquier otra persona que hubiera presenciado o escuchado lo que yo (se señala)... hubiera pensado que estaban teniendo relaciones...

- ¿QUE? - dijeron apenados y con los ojos ya por salir

- ya saben, aparease, tener sexo alocado, duro, salvaje como en el pasado, uno pero bien...

- ¡Ya, ya, ya entendimos! - ambos dijeron casi a gritos - ...Que asco...

- voy a vomitar... - dijo la felina con una mano en su estomago y otra en su boca

- yo tambien... - dijo Po saliendo de la habitación

- mejor les preparo un té de Jasmin... ah, y ponte algo de ropa niña, puedo verte todo - dijo, ya que la felina estaba realmete en cuatro patas enseñando todo mientras vomitaba en una masetera.

.

Pasando las horas, llego la cena, la gentil e inocente abuelita preparo una comida simple que lograron disfrutar sin problema. La tigre frente a Po y la anciana a su lado. Dieron las gracias por la comida y cuando la cabra volvió de lavar la loza a sentarse, por debajo de la mesa le pega al panda en seña de que se diculpe... pues la felina estaba muy cabizbaja y podría decir triste.

-(suspirando) Yo... - dijo Po, pero a la vez la felina repitió la palabra, tambien queria hablar...

- Tu primero... - dijeron ambos

- bien yo primero... - alcanzó a decir rapidamente Po - Oye, perdoname, por lo que pasó, hace, algunas horas... me comporté como un tonto e inmaduro

- si, bueno yo tambien me comporte como un inmaduro y soquete - hubo silencio, hasta que suspiró - Po, tu sabes que por ti haria lo que fuera, dar mi vida incluso y la dí, pero esto - se señala a si misma - es un gran cambio... después de tanto tiempo como hombre... convertirme en esto (suspira) es dificil...

- calma, encontraremos a Sry y le diremos que te devuelva a tu forma original, caso resuelto... - le sonrie

-(insegura) no sé, con esa zorra maldita siempre hay que dar algo a cambio...

- Si, si eso, ambos sabemos que ella se muere por un revolcón conmigo, lo hago y ya... - dijo Po con ancha sonrisa. La anciana los escuchaba, pero aun no entendia

- ¿Harias eso por mi? - su cara se alegró y su sonrisa paresió a Po, gustarle, pues no dejaba de verla y con tal distracción asintio y dijo "Si"

- ¿Podrían explicarme que sucede aquí? - pregunta la cabra sorprendiendo a amabos. Viendo que tenian un plan elaborado, no hubo problema en contar su situación a la aciana, contaron toda su historia, el como murió Po, como revivió, el trato con Sry y el como Tigor fue engañado por ella... - Oohhh... ya veo, y tan bonita pareja que hacian...

- Jajajaja... bueno gracias señora Yu - dijo en broma Po guiñando el ojo a la tigre - gracias por todo, pero tenemos que irnos...

- ya es muy de noche jovenes, ¿No gustan quedarse esta velada?

- si no es problema para usted... - dijo la felina

- oh no, no... hasta les daré una habitación a cada uno, para que descansen bien.

Las anciana los adentró a las habitaciones de huespedes del fondo, dos, una frente a la otrasn habitaciones gemelas. Ya adentro, Po cayó como tabla dormido, mientras que la felina se dió "su tiempo" para despedirse de ese cuerpo, estaba confiada de que volveria a ser el mismo Tigor de Siempre.

Se puso de pie a un espejo de cuerpo completo y se cruzó de brazos... empieza a hacer muecas al espejo y ve sus colmillos...

-(extrañado) que pequeños son los colmillos de las hembras, no a comparasión de sus garras - este saca una de sus garras muy filosa y la raspa en el vidrio del espejo, este se corta y cae al suelo asuatandola. Ya pasado el susto pone la mano entera en el espejo - las zarpas son mas pequeñas... - la quita y se da la vuelta dejandose de perfil, fijandose lo delgada que era y viendo los pechos que tenia que resaltaban del chaleco que traia puesto - Aah... pesan, maldito cuerpo, ¿Como hacen las hembras para aguantar andarlos siempre?, me dan dolor de espalda - se pone de frente y desabrocha el chaleco "rojo floreado" dejando sus pechos libres. Mientras sostenia el chaleco sonrie - Ummm... son mas grandes que los de mi novia jeje, quisiera lamerlos tambien - pero hacia falta algo en sus "oscuros pensamientos"- Ummm... y sin el amiguito no es divertido, extraño verlo ahi - deja el chaleco y hala del pantalón, saca la lengua - bueno, ahora puedo ver lo que mi novia no me deja verle, genial - voltea a ambos lados, como si la observaran - me pregunto como lo hacen ellas.. - susurra viendola - no me gustaría quedarme con este cuerpo siendo virgen de macho... - frunce el entrecejo y respira alejando todos aquellos pensamientos de si mismo - Bien, es hora de dormir, buenas noches espantoso cuerpo del demonio y buenas noches a mi - sonrie abrochandose el chaleco y dejandose caer en la cama...

Bueno no queda mas que decir que, comenten eso me da fuerzas, XD y que espero les haya gustado ._. y si les interesa saber la proxima historia sera la de retos de po y tigresa XD chau


End file.
